Some Kind of Wonderful
by TheImpossibleNun
Summary: This story follows Maria and Georg through their engagement to the day of their wedding, because I for one would have loved an insight to what the two of them got up to in the months between the proposal and the wedding! This story starts with the gazebo scene. I hope you enjoy, but this is my first story so please be gentle! Please review, thank you! I own nothing! XxXxXxXxXxXxXx
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't help but sigh deeply as she made her way quietly through the garden of the von Trapp villa later that same evening and her hands were clasped in front of her, her head slightly bowed as the late August breeze brushed through her soft blonde hair like a gentle hand and she continued to try and understand what it was that she was feeling. She had been so filled with joy when she had left the convent earlier that afternoon and she had been making the journey back to the children; back to the Captain, but nothing could have prepared her for the pure agony that had surged through her entire body when Brigitta had revealed to her that the Captain was to marry the Baroness. She had felt happier than she had in weeks when she had finally realised that she was in love with him - when the Reverend Mother had managed to make her see it - and her heart had felt as though it would burst from the happiness that she felt at the thought of him loving her just as deeply, but now she felt as though she wanted to curl up into a corner and cry.

She had felt uncomfortable all throughout dinner as she had felt both the Baroness and the Captain's attention upon her from where she had been sat at the opposite end of the table to them, her heart thumping madly against her chest when she had risen from her seat in order to pour herself another glass of water and she had felt his gaze follow her. He was pleased that she had returned, she knew that, but she knew from the moment the Baroness had stepped out onto the terrace that she wasn't as thrilled. She had felt so small and so alone as she had been stood outside with the two of them once the children had hurried inside for their dinner, the only words that she had been able to muster up being a soft wish of happiness in response to the news of their upcoming marriage. Her heart had stopped momentarily when she had heard the Captain speak from behind her, her heart shattering as she had quietly shook her head in response to his words: _'You are back to, um, stay?'_ She knew that she wouldn't be able to stay at the villa forever, not now that she knew what she'd have to hear about on a daily basis, but she also knew that as soon as those wedding bells started to peal loudly the Baroness would dismiss her.

As she continued to walk slowly through the beautifully lit garden, she felt her eyes begin to sting with the same tears of heartbreak that she had shed earlier that evening. She had never been in love before; had never had the opportunity, but even though she wasn't accustomed to how it felt to be taken into the arms of a man and to be softly kissed, just like the women in the movies she had watched in her teenage years, she still knew that the feelings inside of her were not just some stupid infatuation that she would soon get over. She was completely and utterly in love with the Captain, and to have such strong feelings towards him and not be able to act upon them brought far greater pain than she had ever experienced before in her twenty-one years of life. She allowed the tips of her fingers to stroke lightly against the bark of a pine-tree that stood proudly beside the gazebo, a gentle sigh escaping her as she made her way over to the stone bench and sat down quietly before resting her hands in her lap and forbidding her gentle tears to fall.

'Hello.' Her head shot up instantly at the sound of the Captain's heavenly voice breaking through the silence of the garden, her heart beginning to race as she gazed over at him and saw the small smile upon his lips as he stood a short distance away from her. 'I thought I just might find you here.' He told her as he used his forefinger to accentuate each word that escaped his mouth. She stood up slowly, then, clasping her hands in front of her once again as her heart continued to race and she found herself unable to look away.

'Was there- was there something you wanted?' She asked gently, beginning to play nervously with her fingers.

'Hmm?' He hummed. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, sit down, please.' He told her as he gestured toward the stone bench and carefully began to approach her, noticing the uncertainty in her beautiful blue eyes. _'Please.'_ Maria did as she was told and slowly sat down once again, then, Georg's fingers twitching slightly as he looked out at the extensive grounds. 'Uh, may I?' He asked softly, not waiting for her reply before he sat down and could feel her gazing at him. There were so many different thoughts rushing through Maria's head at that moment, her heart continuing to race as she tried to understand his motives for coming to find her. The last time she had seen him, he had been standing with Max and the Baroness in the corner of the family room as the three of them had been gently discussing something whilst she had been sat with the children. His nervous chuckle brought her out of her thoughts, her gaze instantly snapping back to him as he pulled lightly at his earlobe and cleared his throat. 'You know, I was thinking, um, I was wondering - two things.' She waited patiently for him to continue. ' _Why_ did you run away to the Abbey...?' He started, his hands resting in his lap. _'And,_ what was it that made you come back?'

'Well, I had an obligation to fulfill...' She admitted as she gazed over at him. 'And I came back to fulfill it.'

'Mmm,' He hummed softly. 'Is that all?'

'And I missed the children.' She admitted as she turned away from him slightly, casting her gaze up to the enchanting stars above the two of them.

'Yes,' He spoke softly, hoping that her sudden silence meant that there was something else. 'Only the children?' He pressed slightly.

'No,' She shook her head. 'Yes!' Her heart began to pound again as she realised she had slipped up. 'Isn't it right I should have missed them?' She was starting to panic now.

'Oh, yes, yes, of course.' He chuckled gently as he saw her unsettled state and wanted to comfort her subtly. 'I was, uh, only hoping that perhaps you- perhaps you might, uh,'

'Yes?' She asked gently as she cocked her head slightly to one side, wishing that everything wasn't always such a mystery with him.

'Well, uh,' He stammered. 'Nothing was the same when you were away, and it'll be all wrong again after you leave.' He felt his heart beginning to pound within his chest. 'And I just thought that perhaps you might, uh, change your mind?' He raised an eyebrow at her, Maria feeling her heart break once again as she thought about what he was saying.

'Well, I'm sure the Baroness will be able to make things _fine_ for you.' Her voice trembled with the frustration and strong dislike that she held towards the woman as she stood.

'Maria.' She stopped dead in her tracks as she began to make her way over to the gazebo. He had never called her by her Christian name before. It had always been ' _Fraulein.'_. 'There isn't going to be any Baroness.' He told her gently, Maria's brow furrowing slightly in confusion as she felt the breeze once again beginning to run through her short hair.

'There isn't?' She asked quietly.

'No.' He shook his head as he stood from the bench and began to make his way over to her, his fingers twitching once again as they always did when he grew nervous.

'I don't understand.' She admitted, her gaze fixed solely upon him once again as the two of them walked slowly towards the beautiful glass gazebo.

'Well, we've called off our engagement, you see.' He trailed off as he stepped inside the small building.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' She sighed as she followed suit and felt an immediate rush of warmth take over her.

'Mmm.' He nodded. 'You are?' He stammered as he registered her words.

'Mmm hmm.' She hummed. 'You did?' She gasped as she turned to face him.

'Yes.' He nodded stiffly. 'Well, you can't- _marry someone,_ when you're- in love with someone else.' He gazed lovingly at her, her blue eyes locked with his own. 'Can you?'

The only response that she could manage at that moment was a simple shake of the head as they were lost in one another's eyes, her breath trembling when he reached up to take her chin between his thumb and forefinger and she could feel his hand trembling as he guided her face closer to his own. She allowed her gaze to drop from his, to his lips as he continued to bring her close, her eyes fluttering closed of their own accord just seconds before he drew her lower lip into his mouth and began to kiss her slowly. She felt a surge of warmth course through her veins at that, a soft hum escaping her as his lips caressed hers ever-so-gently and she felt time stand still. The kiss was over far too soon for her liking, her eyes once again locked with Georg's as he smiled lovingly at her and removed his hand from her chin before allowing it to travel along her shoulder, down her arm towards her waist until he was able to draw her close enough to nuzzle her perfectly smooth hairline with his mouth. He heard her gentle sigh of contentment as she leaned into him and her eyes fell closed once again, her lips slightly parted before he allowed her to fall against his chest and they held tightly to one another as she snuggled into him.

'The Reverend Mother always says,' She whispered. 'Where the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window.' Georg was unable to hide the broad smile that formed upon his lips as he continued to stroke the tips of his fingers comfortingly against the soft blonde hair at the nape of his love's neck, his heart swelling with love for her as he brought her away from him and cupped her face tenderly in the palms of his hands as she allowed her head to rest against one of the small glass windows. Oh, how marvelous she was.

'Is that why you came back?' He asked gently as his face was mere inches from her own, her precious clear blue eyes fluttering closed as she nodded with a breath-taking smile in response. 'And have you found it...' He continued as he brushed the pads of his thumbs lovingly against the softness of her cheeks. 'Maria?' Her eyes fluttered open perfectly.

'I think I have...' She admitted as she gazed up at him, her eyes widening slightly as she lifted her head from where it was settled against the window. 'I _know_ I have.'

'I love you.' He stated sincerely after gazing deeply into her eyes, neither of them saying a words as he drew her close and began to kiss her face delicately.

'Oh, can this be happening to me?' She whimpered softly a few moments later as he placed light kisses upon her cheek, her head falling back as he stroked her jaw delicately.

Georg ceased his kisses to her face when she placed her hand upon his chest and pushed him away slightly, a surge of love coursing through his veins when her voice started to fill the air as she sang to him. He had heard her sing before, of course, with the children, but as the two of them were stood alone together, now, it sounded so much more light and beautiful. He listened intently to her as she sang about the wicked and miserable childhood she'd had, his brow furrowing slightly as he couldn't believe that a person would ever dream of bringing such harm to such a beautiful and kindhearted woman. He kissed her knuckles slowly when she began to sing about whether or not he should be in love with her, shaking his head teasingly with a gentle chuckle as she smiled up at him. 'Do you know when I first started loving you?' He raised his brow at her as he led her by the hand into the middle of the gazebo, Maria shaking her head gently as she caressed his knuckles with her thumbs. 'That night at the dinner table when you sat on that ridiculous pine cone.' He chuckled as he leaned slightly closer to her, Maria's eyes widening as she giggled gently and she felt her heart swell with the undying love that she held for him.

'What?' She gasped lovingly. 'No, I knew the first time you blew that silly whistle.' She admitted, her eyes fluttering closed when he stroked her cheek.

'Oh, my love.' He sighed.

The two of them allowed themselves to get lost in one another's eyes again as he began to sing her words back to her a short while later, neither of them releasing each other's hands as his heavenly voice filled the small building and she beamed up at him. It wasn't long until he was kissing her forehead as she sang the final words to her song, the two of them slipping their arms warmly around one another as they brought the song to a conclusion before indulging in a kiss that was both delicate and passionate. 'Maria?' Georg hummed against her skin as he began to kiss his way up her face, Maria's response being a perfect hum as she tilted her head back to catch his lower lip in a soft kiss. 'Is there anyone I should go to to ask permission to marry you?' He released a gentle sigh of relief at finally getting the rock off of his chest, the look in Maria's eyes making him chuckle.

'Well, why don't we ask-'

'The children?' They finished at the same time as she brushed the tips of her fingers against the dark hair at the nape of his neck, soft laughter escaping the two of them.

They already knew what the answer would be.

* * *

It was a short time later when the two of them were settled in one another's arms on one of the benches within the gazebo, Maria settled in Georg's lap as his arms were tightly around her waist and she cupped the sides of his neck warmly as they kissed shamelessly in the moonlight. He ran his hands soothingly along her spine through the lovely blue material of her dress as her warm and soft lips continued to slowly caress his own, a deep hum of contentment escaping him as she began to thread her fingers warmly through his hair. 'Maria.' He hummed a few moments later as he cradled the back of her head protectively, his deep blue eyes sparkling as he ended their kiss and gazed into her eyes.

'What's wrong?' She breathed as her lips were slightly swollen and her short blonde hair, which had been exquisitely neat at the beginning of the evening, was now tussled from the way that he had been running his fingers through it during their lengthy kissing session. 'Did I do something wrong?' She traced his sharp jawline tenderly with her thumbs.

'No, my darling, of course not!' He was quick to reassure her as he cupped her face in his hands and brought her close enough to plant a lingering kiss upon her rosy lips. 'I just feel like I should be getting you back to your room, sweetheart, because it must be well past midnight by now and you know that you're going to get up early with the children.'

She hummed softly in agreement as she lay her head down upon his shoulder and nuzzled his neck warmly, her eyes fluttering closed as he began to stroke her hair soothingly. 'I've spent too much time alone over these last six weeks, Captain, and I don't think I can do that again now that I know what it feels like to be held so tightly in your embrace.'

'First of all,' He kissed her hairline warmly. 'You're going to have to learn to start calling me Georg from now on, darling, instead of Captain. I know it's going to take quite some time before we're both used to things being different around here, but we'll take things slow, alright? There's no need to rush into anything, Maria, we can take our time with it.' She nodded lovingly, a warm smile upon her perfect lips. 'Second of all, you are never going to be on your own like that again, do you hear me? I will always be right down that corridor if you need me, I promise, sweetheart.' She puled away from his shoulder at that, placing her hand upon his chest as she kissed his lips softly and smiled against them.

'I don't like being on my own.' She whispered once they had parted. 'I spent the majority of my childhood locked in a dark and cramped loft, Georg, and I still hate being alone.' He heard the tremble in her voice, then, his heart breaking at how wicked and miserable her childhood had really been as he tightened his hold around her and kissed her nose.

'If you ever need me,' He reached up to stroke her fringe out of her face. 'Whether it's the day or night, Maria, I want you to know that you can come to me.' He spoke lovingly. 'If you ever wake up in the early hours of the morning and need me to hold you, just come to me and I'll do so. Everything is going to be so different for you now, darling, and I want you to know that I am never going to let anyone hurt you ever again.' She smiled tearfully at that, her arms slipping around his neck as she kissed his soft lips lingeringly.

'Thank you, darling.' She managed to whimper. 'Thank you.'

'I love you so much, Maria Rainer, you know that?' He raised his brow at her as he stroked her face comfortingly.

'I do.' She reassured him as she lay her head back down upon his shoulder. 'I love you too, Georg, endlessly.'

No words had ever been more truthful.

* * *

The two of them were extremely quiet as they were stood outside her bedroom later that evening, neither of them wanting to disturb the children as they slept peacefully in the rooms next to hers. 'I can't believe this is actually happening.' She whispered as their fingers were laced and her back was pressed up against the door. 'If someone had said to me just two months ago that you were going to propose to me, I'd have thought they had gone mad.' Georg chuckled warmly as he took a small step closer to her. 'I love you.'

'And I love you.' He reassured her as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it softly, nothing but love in his eyes as he gazed up at her just moments later. 'I love you so much that it physically hurts sometimes, Maria, and I can't explain how much you mean to me.' She cupped his cheek warmly in her palm, a small smile on her lips.

'Me either.' She admitted. 'Now kiss me so that we can both get to bed and make morning come sooner, because I can't wait much longer to ask the children for their blessing.'

Georg couldn't help but chuckle affectionately at her, then, allowing his hands to find her waist before he held her against the door and pressed his lips to hers in a slow kiss. He smiled lovingly down at her once they had parted, her eyes delaying opening as she gripped his shirt gently in the palm of her hand. 'Will that kiss suffice?' He murmured softly.

'It just might.' She breathed, her clear blue eyes sparkling preciously. 'I wish you could come with me.'

'I know you do, sweetheart, so do I.' He stroked her face slowly. 'But we both know that Gretl has a tendency to run into your room without knocking first, and can you imagine the look on her face if she saw me in your bed?' The two of them laughed softly as he continued to hold her by the waist and she gazed up at him, nothing but love in her eyes. 'It won't be long until we're husband and wife, my sweet, and then we will never have to sleep apart again.' He reminded her. 'We just have to be patient until that day arrives.'

'I can do that.' She admitted with a slight nod of her head. 'But I'll need a large supply of kisses from you to keep me going.'

'You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Rainer, but I believe I can deliver.' He smirked, tilting his head to one side and leaving a slow kiss to her neck to make her gasp softly. 'Now, all I need you to do for me tonight is get yourself into bed and get a good night's sleep, darling.' He told her. 'I can tell you haven't been sleeping well, and you'll need your energy.'

'Maybe if I set my alarm clock for a little earlier, I could come into your bed for a cuddle before I have to wake the children.' She smirked as she nuzzled her nose against his.

'I look forward to it.' He chuckled. 'Now, to bed with you.'

'Goodnight, my love.' She smiled, rising up onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek softly. 'And thank you for making this whole evening so incredible.'

'You're welcome, darling.' He stroked her hair. 'Goodnight, sweetheart.' He kissed her forehead lightly, then, a loving smile upon his lips as he watched her enter her bedroom.

He felt his heart swell with love for her when he heard her delighted giggle through the door, a warm chuckle escaping him as he began to make his way to his own room.

He didn't know what life was going to be like once he and Maria were married, but he certainly knew one thing.

It was never going to be dull.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first story! I really hoped you enjoyed it, and please review! Thank you! :-) XxxXxXxXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

Georg couldn't help but sigh deeply in contentment as he lay in bed beside the precious woman that was his fiancee the following morning and Maria's head was cushioned upon his shoulder, her arm draped loosely around his middle as he had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and he stroked the fingers of his free hand warmly through her short blonde hair. Neither of them had said a word since she had slipped into bed beside him almost half-an-hour before, a simple kiss being shared before she had snuggled up against him and buried her head into the side of his neck. If it wasn't for the way that she was running the tips of her fingers soothingly along the creamy skin of his side, Georg would have thought that she had fallen asleep against him. 'If you knew how many times I've imagined this scene.' He hummed sleepily against her temple with a perfect smile, Maria giggling lovingly in reply as she turned her face into his shoulder in order to brush a tender kiss against the warm skin that she found there, her light blue eyes glistening.

She tightened her hold around his middle, then, tangling her leg slowly with his own beneath the quilt as she nuzzled the tip of her nose lightly against the side of his neck. 'Can I ask you something?' Her voice was soft as Georg began to stroke the tips of his fingers soothingly along the warm skin of her shoulder, his lips pressed softly to her temple as he hummed quietly in response. 'What are we going to do if the children say no?' Georg's brow was slightly creased as he slowly turned his head to face her, then, a gentle sigh escaping him as he saw the slightly troubled look in her eyes. 'I mean, I lost their trust.' She continued as she gazed into his stormy blue eyes. 'I ran away and made the seven of them think that I didn't love them anymore, darling, how on earth can I expect them to allow me to be their mother when they don't feel like they can trust me?' She sighed.

Georg couldn't stop the loving smile from appearing upon his lips as he brushed his thumb warmly against her hip through the thin fabric of her nightgown, a soft hum escaping her when he kissed her brow lingeringly and she allowed her eyes to fall closed as she savored the moment. 'The children love you more than life itself, Maria, that's one thing I am certain of.' He reassured her as he caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. 'They were absolutely heartbroken when they woke up on the morning after the party to find you gone, my love, and Marta and Gretl were inconsolable.' Maria cast her gaze down to his chest as she felt her heart break and her eyes fill with soft tears, a gentle smile forming upon her lips when he hooked his finger beneath her chin and brought her gaze back to his own. 'But it just shows how much of an impact you've had on their lives, my love, you must see that.' She nodded warmly at him as she brought her hand up to rest upon the dark hair that covered his upper chest. 'They won't say no, darling, I promise.'

'I hope so.' She whispered as she nuzzled the tip of her nose softly against his own.

'I _know_ so.' He teased with a light tap to the tip of her nose with the tip of his finger. 'Now come here and let me kiss you, you beautiful creature.' She giggled softly as he drew her close by the waist, her hand sliding up his chest to cup the side of his neck warmly just seconds before their lips met in a slow and tender kiss. They kissed slowly for a time as he ran his hand slowly along the curve of her side through the thin material of her nightgown, Maria releasing soft hums against his lips as she buried her fingers into his hair and they continued to lose themselves in their kiss. She gasped softly when he allowed his tongue to dance slowly along the seam of her lower lip, Georg drawing back from her in order to gaze into her eyes. 'I shouldn't have done that.' He breathed as he stroked her face, the shock still clear in her eyes. 'Darling, I'm-' She pressed her finger to his lips.

'Don't you dare apologize.' She told him as she shifted slightly closer to him and planted a slow kiss upon his lips. 'If I had wanted you to stop, I would have pushed you off me, Georg.' He smiled lovingly down at her as she allowed her hand to come to rest upon the side of his neck. 'I want you to teach me how to kiss, darling.' She drew her bottom lip through her teeth. 'Before last night, I had only ever been kissed once in my life and that was when I was forced up against the wall by a boy from school.' A gentle sigh left her as he pressed the softest of kisses to the corner of her mouth, her lips curling up into a perfect smile as she gazed into his eyes just seconds later. 'Being forced into kissing him made me believe that kissing wasn't a pleasant experience, and so every time a boy tried to court me when I was younger I would refuse. Not just because I was scared of him, but because I was scared of my Uncle and what he would do if he found out I was in a relationship.' Georg nodded in understanding as he ran the palm of his hand comfortingly along the curve of her spine. 'But last night, when you kissed me, it was so perfect.' She sighed softly. 'You were so gentle with me, so patient, and I loved every moment of it.'

He felt his heart swell with love for her as she lay her head back down upon his shoulder and took his hand lovingly in her own, the two of them entwining their fingers upon his chest as he nuzzled the tip of his nose against her hairline. 'I don't know what happened to you when you were younger, Maria, and if you don't wish to tell me then that is fine, but I want you to know that I will never judge you for it. By the sounds of things, it sounds as though your Uncle wasn't the gentlest man in the world, am I right?' Maria gave a gentle nod in response. 'Just thinking about anyone bringing any harm to you makes me feel the need to murder, my darling, because I don't understand what could motivate a person to do that. I need you to believe me when I tell you that I will never rush you into anything, Maria, because I want you to feel safe in our relationship.' He slowly stroked the pad of his thumb over her knuckles as she gazed up at him with pure love glistening in her eyes. 'I was gentle with you last night because I could see you needed me to be.'

'There has never been a time that I haven't felt safe around you, Georg, I mean that.' She reassured him as she tangled her leg warmly with his own beneath the quilt, tenderly squeezing his hand as he tightened his hold around her waist. 'Even when we were screaming at each other out by the lake when you came back from Vienna, I still trusted you and I knew that you wouldn't hurt me. Every man that I've ever known has managed to make me afraid of them, and I never knew my father so I couldn't tell you what he was like. It was so different when I came here, though, darling. Even though we got off on the wrong foot and even though we couldn't stand one another, I was never afraid of you and I was never worried that you would cause any harm to me.' She admitted quietly as she snuggled further into his warmth. 'You made me feel safe at all times, sweetheart.'

'I love you so much.' He sighed deeply against her forehead as he allowed his eyes to fall closed and he breathed in her natural perfume, reveling in the satisfied hum she gave.

'I love you, too.' She reassured him as she ran her hand lovingly along his chest and buried her nose into the crook of his neck. 'And Georg?'

'Mmm hmm?' He murmured as he ran his hand soothingly along her side.

'I will tell you about my childhood one day, darling, it's just going to take some time before I'm truly ready.' She told him as she buried her fingers into the hair upon his chest.

'I'm not going to rush you, my love.' He promised her with a lingering kiss to her temple. 'We have all the time in the world, now, so you take as long as you need.'

'Thank you.' She smiled as she draped her arm loosely around his waist, a deep sigh escaping her as she allowed her eyes to fall closed. 'So much.'

* * *

It was later that same morning when the two of them were sat at breakfast with Max and the children and their fingers were entwined gently in his lap beneath the safety of the table, neither of them giving away that anything had changed between the two of them as he continued to converse with Max and she with Gretl as he ran the pad of his thumb comfortingly across her knuckles. 'Father?' Brigitta spoke up a short time later from where she was sat opposite Maria, Georg pausing his conversation with Max to focus on her.

'Yes, darling?' He smiled lovingly as he leaned back in his chair.

'Why hasn't the Baroness come downstairs for breakfast yet?' She asked as her brow was slightly furrowed. 'It's usually Fraulein Maria who's late for meals, not her.' Maria took a long sip of her tea to prevent herself from giggling at Brigitta's remark, her heart beginning to pound when Georg brushed his thumb gently over her knuckles underneath the table as she knew that it wouldn't be much longer until the children and Max learned what had happened in the gazebo the previous evening. 'Does she still have her migraine?' Maria had to fight against the urge to turn in her seat and smile up at him when he rose from his chair in order to stand behind her, the children's gazes fixed upon their father.

'Actually, Brigitta, that's what I was hoping to speak to the seven of you about.' Both Brigitta and Louisa's brows creased in unison at the words their father had spoken, both of them setting down their forks before they leaned back in their seats and listened to him along with their siblings. 'You see, after Fraulein Maria had said goodnight to you all last night, the Baroness and I were talking out on the terrace. We both realized that we really don't have a single thing in common and that neither of us would ever be as happy as we deserve to be if we were to go through with the wedding. We ended our engagement then and there, and your Uncle Max drove her to the train station so that she would be able to return to Vienna last night.' Maria and Georg were both able to sense the children's deep joy at the Baroness' departure, even though none of them spoke a single word.

'So...' Liesl spoke softly a few moments later as she gazed over at her Governess. 'Fraulein Maria can stay? We're not going to be having a new mother?'

'Oh, no, you're still going to be having a new mother.' He chuckled gently. 'But Fraulein Maria won't be leaving, either.'

'I don't understand, father.' Louisa admitted as her brow creased slightly. 'Who is our new mother going to be?'

'Maybe this will give you a hint.' He smirked before slowly lowering himself down beside Maria and permitting her to cup the side of his neck in the palm of her hand before they indulged in a kiss that was both deliciously soft and tender, both the children and Max growing wide-eyed at the sight before them as they watched the pair kissing warmly. The soft smack of the couple's lips broke through the silence that had fallen over the breakfast table when their kiss came to a natural end, neither Georg nor Maria making an effort to move for a few moments as he held her waist and she stroked the pad of her thumb lovingly against the warm skin at the side of his neck. 'I love you so much.' He sighed as he pressed his forehead warmly against hers, Maria whispering her own affirmation of love for him before he returned back to his normal height and moved to stand behind her. The two of them were unable to stop themselves from chuckling gently at the surprise on both Max and the children's faces. 'When the Baroness had gone back to her bedroom in order to pack her bags, I found Maria out in the garden and we had a long discussion.' He explained. 'I kissed her and asked her to be my wife, but we both agreed that to go ahead with out marriage we're going to need your blessing.' The children beamed at him, their eyes sparkling with tears of joy. 'The done thing is for a man to ask the woman's father for his blessing to marry his daughter, but since Maria's father died when she was very little and she's got no other family, we figured it would be fitting to ask all of you.'

The children sat in silence for a moment as they gazed at one another in agreement, the only sound being the scraping of chairs and delighted squeals and giggles as the seven of them raced around the table to their father and soon-to-be stepmother before embracing them tightly, the younger ones wrapping their arms around Maria as the elder ones clung to Georg. 'I take that as a yes?' Maria giggled lovingly as she stroked Brigitta's dark hair, the ten-year-old gazing up at her with pure love in her eyes from where she had her head settled upon her shoulder. Maria cast her gaze over to her fiance a few moments later, Georg winking lovingly at her as he held Liesl and Louisa close to him and Max and Friedrich stood together at the end of the table. Maria pressed a light kiss to Gretl's head, then, a warm giggle escaping her lips when the five-year-old climbed into her lap.

'I love you.' Gretl smiled as she lay her head down upon her chest and slipped her arms slowly around her middle.

'I love you too, my angel.' Maria sighed with a lingering kiss to her temple before she turned her gaze to Georg and smiled lovingly over at him. 'All of you.'

* * *

Georg couldn't help but chuckle lovingly as he made his way out onto the terrace later that afternoon and he heard the delighted giggles and squeals coming from the garden, a tender smile upon his lips as he leaned against the balustrade and his gaze went instantly to the beautiful woman who was running around freely on the grass with the children. The carefree smile upon Maria's lips warmed his heart to no end and he reveled in the giggles that left her as she continued to play a game of tag with the children, a game that the seven of them had refused to play when she had been away, their only excuse for doing so being that it was one of the very first games that she'd ever played with them all and that it was their special thing. His fiancee's playful and childlike personality was one of the things that Georg loved most about her, and he knew that there was never going to be a boring moment in their marriage. She was definitely going to be keeping him on his toes. A gentle chuckle escaped him when he gazed back down at the eight charming people who meant the whole world and more to him, a broad smile appearing upon his lips as he watched his children practically diving on Maria as she was sat upon the grass.

He decided to make his way down to the eight of them, then, the smile never leaving his lips as he made his way down the steps and Maria and the children turned towards him as he walked slowly across the grass to them. 'Not to spoil your fun, children, but may I please borrow my fiancee for a moment?' He chuckled lovingly as he gazed down at the seven of them who were near enough laying on top of Maria, infectious giggles leaving them as they moved from off of her and he extended his hand toward his fiancee in order to help her up from her laying position. She brushed the grass off of her dress, then, a beautiful smile upon her lips as she gazed up at him and he dipped his head to brush the softest of kisses against her warm cheek. 'I won't keep her long, I promise.' He reassured his children as he ruffled Kurt's hair affectionately, the seven of them nodding lovingly before they decided to run off and play a game of catch with Kurt's football as Georg led Maria towards the terrace steps. 'Come here.' He told her gently as he sat down on one of them, nothing but love in Maria's eyes as he lowered her down into his lap and she slipped her arm warmly around his neck as he wrapped his own lovingly around her waist.

'What is it?' She asked softly as she brushed her thumb against the warm skin at the back of his neck, kissing his lips delicately. 'Are you alright?'

'I couldn't be better.' He reassured her as he ran his hand tenderly along her side through the thin material of her dress, a small smile upon his lips. 'But I need to ask you to do me a favor.' She nodded in reply. 'I need to go into town shortly to run a quick errand and I was wondering if you would be able to keep the children busy until I return? I know it's supposed to be your day off, darling, but-' He hummed deeply as she pressed her lips to his own in a light and deliciously slow kiss, her hands cupping the sides of his neck.

She nuzzled the tip of her nose delicately against his own, then, a sweet smile upon her lips as he ran his hands slowly along her spine. 'Of course I will.' She smiled. 'The seven of them are going to be my children as well as yours in a few months, Georg, so I may as well get used to not having days off anymore.' He stroked her hair with a soft chuckle. 'It's a little late in the day to be running errands though, isn't it, darling? What are you going out for?' He tapped her softly upon the tip of the nose before drawing her into him.

'That is for me to know and for you to find out.' He teased as he squeezed her waist warmly. 'Now come here and give me a kiss.' He placed his hand upon the back of her head in order to direct her face closer to his, Maria giggling softly before their lips met and she sank into him as she crossed her arms around his neck. Their kisses were kept languid and short for a time as his hand stayed upon the curve of her side, Maria humming deeply against his lips when he allowed his palm to run tenderly along the outside of her leg.

'Behave yourself, Captain.' She purred as she took his hand and directed it back to her waist, a grin upon his lips as they parted momentarily to smirk at one another before the two of them went back to their kiss and he ran the fingers on his free hand tenderly through her short blonde hair as he drew her closer to him by the waist with his other hand.

'It's rather hard to,' He murmured against her lips. 'When you have such a beautiful woman in your arms. Do you know I have a weakness for strawberry-blonde Governesses?'

'Oh, yes?' She raised an eyebrow as she went in for another soft kiss. 'And how many strawberry-blonde Governesses had there been before I arrived?'

'None.' He admitted. 'That's the point.'

'Oh, shut up.' She giggled before pulling away from his lips and pressing her forehead gently against his own. 'I love you so much.'

'Mmm, I love you too.' He sighed as he reached up to stroke her cheek softly, kissing her tenderly on the tip of her nose. 'Now, I'd best be off if I'm going to be back for dinner.'

'I'll miss you.' She smirked, kissing his lips slowly once more. 'Will you miss me?'

'Desperately.' He chuckled before he eased her out of his lap and stood in order to embrace her properly, a surge of love coursing through him as she nuzzled into his chest and he kissed the crown of her head lingeringly. 'Do you know how incredible it feels just to be able to hold you close to me?' He nuzzled into her hair. 'I've wanted this for so long.'

'Me too.' She hummed against his shirt. 'But now we have it, darling, and I intend to make the most of it.'

'So do I.' He reassured her with a final kiss to her crown. 'Now go on, I know your dying to go and play with them.' She giggled lovingly up at him. 'I'll see you in a little while.'

She stretched up to kiss him softly upon the cheek, then, a small smile upon his lips as he watched her hurry off to go and play with the children that would soon be her own.

And what an honour it would be for them.

* * *

'Can we be flower-girls at the wedding?'

'What will the dresses look like?'

'What will _your_ dress look like?'

'How long is it until the wedding?'

'Will you have a party?'

Maria couldn't help but giggle quietly as she was sat on Gretl's bed later that evening and the five-year-old was firing question after question at her along with Marta, the two of them clearly extremely excited at the prospect of her becoming their mother in around four-months-time as they jumped up and down on Marta's bed with precious smiles upon their beautiful faces. 'There is plenty of time for us to discuss the finer details of the wedding before I have to walk down the aisle, my darlings, but I promise you both that you can be flower-girls. Your father and I haven't really decided anything about the wedding yet, because we need to wait for the newspaper to announce our engagement, then the engagement party needs to be arranged, and _then_ we can start planning the wedding properly.' The girls nodded excitedly as they continued to jump on the bed, Maria giggling with a loving shake of her head before she stood from Gretl's bed. 'It's time to settle down now, my loves, you have your studies in the morning.' Gretl allowed her to lift her up onto her hip, then, a small smile upon her lips when Maria placed her down gently upon her bed and brushed her hair soothingly out of her face. 'I love you both so much, girls.'

'We love you too.' Marta reassured her as she slipped beneath the covers of her bed and held tightly to the teddy-bear that Maria had bought her for her seventh birthday which had arrived on the Tuesday following her arrival at the villa, nuzzling the tip of her nose slowly into the soft white fur as she fingered the pink bow that was tied around its neck.

'Fraulein Maria?' Gretl asked softly as she lay her head down upon her pillow and gazed up at the woman who would soon be her mother, Maria humming gently as she brushed her fingers softly through her soft golden hair. 'May I call you mother instead of Fraulein Maria from now on? I like calling you mother, it sounds nice.' Maria felt her heart swell.

'And me?' Marta piped up from her own bed.

'Of course you may, darlings.' Maria smiled as she felt loving tears burn in the back of her eyes. 'I'd be delighted.'

The girls giggled gently, then, before beginning to settle down for sleep, Gretl sighing deeply in contentment as Maria leaned down to kiss the side of her head gently. When she was certain that Gretl was finally beginning to drift off to sleep and that she would remain settled, Maria rose from her bed and slowly made her way over to Marta who was fast asleep with her nose buried into her teddy's fur. 'Goodnight, my angel.' She whispered as she leaned down to kiss her warmly upon the cheek, a beautiful smile upon her lips as she drew back and tucked a strand of dark hair back behind her ear. 'Sleep well, girls.' She spoke softly from the door before turning out the light and opening their door before making her way through it and gasping softly when she was pushed up against the wall, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as Georg pressed his lips softly against her own.

'Hello.' He chuckled.

'You almost gave me a heart attack!' She scolded with a soft giggle as she smacked his chest and his hands remained upon her waist.

'Mmm, sorry.' He smirked, tilting his head to one side to kiss softly just below her jaw. 'Does this help to make up for it?'

'It might do.' She whispered, her hand coming up to settle upon the back of his neck as he began to slowly kiss his way down her own. 'Oh, it _definitely_ does.' She sighed softly.

'You're so beautiful.' He hummed against her skin as he continued to kiss her neck warmly, his lips curling up into a small smile as he felt her fingers become tangled in his hair. It wasn't long until he was kissing slowly along her shoulder, a loving smile upon his lips when he pulled away to see the slight blush in her cheeks. 'My gorgeous girl.' He spoke gently as he reached up to stroke her fringe out of her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead before nuzzling the tip of his nose along the bridge of hers. 'Come here.' He brought her close to him by the waist, then, his free hand coming up to cup her jaw in his palm before he caught her in a soft kiss that was chaster than others but still just as delicious.

'Mmm...' She hummed when he lingered slightly upon her lower lip as they parted, a sparkle in her eyes when they finally fluttered open and she giggled up at him. 'What is it?'

'I managed to find what it was that I was after in town today.' He told her as he took her hand in his and stroked his thumb delicately down her ring finger. 'I think you'll like it.'

'You bought me a ring?' She asked lovingly as she placed her free hand upon his chest and he nodded with a smile as he chuckled affectionately down at her.

'When I proposed to you last night, I didn't have anything to prove to people just how deeply I love you. I know that you don't like things that are too ostentatious and that you prefer things that are a little more modest, so I went into several different jewelers until I found the perfect ring for you. I have a surprise for you, so I want you to come to me in the gazebo in around half-an-hour, alright?' She smiled perfectly up at him before resting her hand upon his chest and rising up onto her tiptoes to kiss his soft lips delicately.

'Is there anything in particular you want me to wear?' She smiled knowingly up at him as she slipped her arms warmly inside his jacket and around his waist, gripping his dress-shirt tightly at the back as she stepped closer to him and he ran his large hands comfortingly along the outside of her arms before he wrapped his own arms around her middle.

'I'll let you figure out the answer to that question.' He teased with a kiss to her forehead. 'Now, I need to go and continue with your surprise and you need to go and get ready.'

'I love you.' She sighed as she lay her head down upon his chest for a moment, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat.

'I love you too, sweetheart.' He reassured her with a warm kiss to the top of her head. 'I'll see you at 10:30, okay?'

'Okay.' She smiled, accepting the chaste kiss he pressed to her lips before shaking her head lovingly at him as he made his way down the corridor.

She figured that he would always be a man of secrets, but she didn't care.

That quality of his was one that she loved best.

* * *

It was a short time later when Maria was making her way slowly through the dimly lit garden and her hands were clasped in front of her as they had been the previous evening, the only difference being that her heart was filled with joy and undying love for the incredible man that was her fiance, instead of breaking because she was unable to tell Georg exactly how she felt about him. Her heart was racing in anticipation of what he had planned for her, even though she was somewhat certain that he was going to propose to her properly now that he had bought her a ring, and she couldn't remove the loving smile from her face as the breeze brushed through her short blonde hair like a loving hand. She gasped softly when the gazebo came into view, her mouth gaping slightly as she saw how beautifully lit up with candles it was and how well laid out the small picnic blanket and basket was in the centre of the small glass building where she and Georg had admitted their love for one another less than twenty-four hours ago. Only when she was moments away from stepping into the gazebo did he notice her presence, a soft smile upon his lips as he set down the last candle and began to make his way up to her. 'Hello, gorgeous.'

She couldn't help but giggle lovingly at his term of endearment as he slipped his strong arms warmly around her middle and allowed the palms of his hands to come to settle on the small of her back through the thin blue material of her dress, her heart swelling with love for him when he drew her flush against him and caught her in a kiss that was both slow and meaningful. 'I'm sorry I took so long.' She sighed with a smile as she ran her hands slowly along the outside of his arms through the thick material of his jacket, Georg stroking his thumbs slowly against her lower back as he gazed down at her with nothing but pure love and devotion in his stormy blue eyes. 'Marta decided to leave her room as I was just about to come out here, saying that she needed a glass of water and was too scared to go down to the kitchens on her own. She finished her glass of water and I put her back to bed, and she's fast asleep now.' He laughed with a slow shake of his head as he reached up to caress her face, Maria sighing gently as she nuzzled against his hand.

'There is no doubt in my mind that you are going to make the perfect mother to our children.' He sighed lovingly as he took her waist in his hands once more and gazed far into her light blue eyes as she placed her hands upon his strong chest, her soft rosebud lips curled into a perfect smile as she slight breeze continued to run through her blonde hair. 'Come on, you, your surprise is in here.' She giggled softly when he took her hand in his own and laced their fingers gently, his thumb brushing slowly across her knuckles as he led her inside the gazebo and she felt her heart swell with love for him at the beautiful scene before her. 'You would not believe how long all of this took to set up.' He chuckled.

'Oh, Georg.' She whispered as she took in the candles, the picnic basket and the champagne bottle that was sat in a bucket of ice. 'It's so beautiful, darling.'

'Not as beautiful as you.' He charmed as he hooked his finger beneath her chin and turned her head slowly towards him, a slight blush rising in her cheeks before he lowered his head to kiss her tenderly upon the lips. 'I don't know how I ever lived without knowing what your lips feel like when they're pressed against mine.' He sighed once they'd parted and her eyes fluttered open after delaying for a moment, her crystal blue eyes glistening enchantingly as she squeezed his hand and they lost themselves in one another's eyes.

'Me either.' She admitted as she placed her hand upon his chest. 'But now I get to kiss you whenever I want, so there's a bonus.' He chuckled lovingly with a kiss to her temple.

'Sit down, my love, and I'll get you some champagne.' He released her hand, then, in order for her to lower herself down onto the picnic blanket before he set about opening up the bottle of sparkling liquid. The bottle opened with a rather loud _pop_ which caused Maria to giggle as the cork came flying out, Georg chuckling gently along with her whilst he poured some of the champagne into a champagne flute before allowing her to take the glass from him. He then poured himself a glass before settling down beside her upon the blanket and slipping his arm around her waist with a slow kiss to the soft skin of her neck just below her ear. 'Tonight is about you, my darling, and I want to make you feel just as loved and just as perfect as I know you are.' She settled back in his embrace at his words before taking a slow sip of her champagne and sighing as it fizzed down her throat.

'I don't think I've ever been so comfortable.' She hummed as she allowed her head to fall back against his shoulder and he turned his head to kiss her hairline warmly, her eyes falling closed as he tightened his hold around her middle and nuzzled the tip of his nose against her own. 'I know that there's another reason why you did all of this for me.' She smirked as she stroked the tips of her fingers lightly against his sharp jawline, Georg murmuring as he raised his brow at her and a knowing smile appeared upon his warm lips.

'And you say that Brigitta notices everything.' He teased with a soft kiss to her cheek before he went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small red box. 'I wish that I could've done this when I asked you to marry me last night, but I just couldn't wait one more moment to kiss you and to make sure that you knew just how deeply I love you, but now I have done that I want to propose to you properly. As you deserve to be proposed to.' She sucked her lower lip gently in anticipation before he eased the champagne flute out of her hands and set it down carefully on the floor of the gazebo, her crystal blue eyes sparkling as he helped her to her feet before he got down onto one knee before her and she allowed him to take her hand in his own as she released a trembling breath. 'Maria Augusta Rainer, it has been two-and-a-half months since I found you snooping around in my ballroom, it has been two-and-a-half months since you became my children's Governess and I have spent every moment from that day up until now in love with you.' Her small hand was already starting to tremble in his larger one as their gazes were locked, a soft smile upon his lips as he dipped his head to kiss the warm skin at the back of her palm.

'You are the only woman in the world who could ever infuriate me so agonizingly but also make me fall so madly in love with you at the same time, changing me into a different man than I was at the beginning of this year. You've made it possible for me to have a relationship with my children before it was too late to get them back, you saved me from the deep pit of despair that I was in and you've made me the happiest man on earth. Everything about you is just so incredibly perfect, Maria, from the way that your light blue eyes sparkle every time we're in the same room, to your insanely warm and soft lips that I know I will never tire of kissing.' He brushed his thumb slowly across her knuckles, a tearful giggle escaping her as she smiled lovingly down at him and he released a slightly nervous sigh. 'I want a truthful answer from you, darling, even though you already said yes last night, and I want you to take your time when you answer because I'd rather get a right answer in a month than a wrong one in a hurry.' She nodded impatiently as she couldn't wait any longer to have his ring on her finger, her warm tears falling as he opened the box to reveal the most precious diamond ring. 'Maria Rainer, will you marry me?'

'I think you know I will.' She choked out through her tears as she squeezed his hand gently and felt her heart race as he removed the engagement ring from the pillow, a gentle sigh escaping her as he slid the ring slowly onto her finger before he left a warm open-mouthed kiss over it and returned to his usual height in order to take her in his arms. 'Do you know what comes next?' He raised his brow at her as his hands rested upon the small of her back through the thin material of her dress, a knowing smile upon her soft lips.

'I think I have a pretty good idea.' She admitted with a smirk as she slipped her arms around his neck. 'Come here.' He pressed his lips to hers in a soft and warm kiss whilst he ran his hands slowly along her lower back and she brushed the pad of her thumb against the creamy flesh at the back of his neck, their lips caressing with the ease of old lovers as the cool metal of her engagement ring felt heavenly against his skin and he hummed softly into her mouth as he brought one hand up to cup the side of her neck warmly. He was slightly taken aback when he felt her draw his lower lip through her teeth a short time later, a smirk upon his lips when their kiss came to an end and her lips were swollen.

'You little minx!' He chuckled as he stroked the backs of his fingers slowly down the side of her face.

'Mmm, I learn from the best.' She hummed as she slipped her arms around his waist and lay her head down upon his chest. 'I love you.' She whispered as she nuzzled his shirt.

'I love you too.' He sighed into her hair as he buried his nose into the golden strands, his strong hand still resting upon the small of her back as he held her flush against him.

'Can we cuddle on the blanket for a little while, darling?' She asked as she tilted her head back slightly in order to gaze up at him with a small smile. 'I'm getting a little sleepy.'

'Of course we can.' He kissed her forehead lingeringly. 'Just tell me when you want to go inside and we will, alright?'

She nodded lovingly before they lowered themselves down onto the blanket and he drew her into his lap, slipping his arms around her middle as she snuggled against his chest.

'I love this ring so much.' She admitted softly as he rested his chin atop her head, her gaze fixed upon the band of metal upon her finger that had the most simple yet definitely the most beautiful diamond that she had ever seen upon it. 'How on earth do you know me so well already, Georg?' She tilted her head back against his chest to meet his gaze.

'When there's such a beautiful girl living in your villa, you make it a priority to learn everything there is to know about her.' He teased with a perfectly soft kiss to her warm lips.

'Charmer.' She smirked as she buried her face into his shirt and he felt her deep sigh against his chest as she settled against him.

'Mmm, I hope to charm you more and more each day for the rest of my life.' He admitted with a kiss to her crown. 'I love you so much, my darling.'

'I love you too, Georg.' She whispered. 'Endlessly.'

* * *

It was later that same evening when Georg was slowly laying his fiancee down in her bed after he had helped her change into her nightgown as she had been half-asleep, a soft sigh of contentment escaping Maria's lips as her head hit her pillow and he carefully lifted her legs up onto the mattress before covering her beautiful body with her quilt. 'Sweet dreams, my love.' He whispered softly into her ear when he leaned down to press a lingering kiss to the side of her head, Maria's eyes fluttering open slightly before she sleepily pointed toward her lips and he released a quiet chuckle as he shook his head and leaned down further in order to kiss her lips languidly. 'I'll see you in the morning, my darling.'

'I love you.' She smiled beautifully as her eyes remained closed and she slipped her hand slowly beneath her pillow as she settled down.

'I love you too, my beautiful girl.' He reassured her before brushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear and drawing the backs of his fingers down her cheek. 'So much.'

He turned the oil lamp on her bedside table down as soon as he was certain that she was settled and that she was drifting off, a loving smile upon his lips as he began to quietly leave his fiancee's bedroom. He stopped at her bedroom door in order to take in her silhouette in the faint light that the corridor's chandelier allowed into the room, a warm sigh escaping him as he felt his heart swell with love for her and he thought about all the joy that the next few months were going to bring the two of them. 'Goodnight, my darling.' He then made his way quietly out of his sleeping fiancee's bedroom before making his way down the corridor and turning the corner to walk down the corridor which would take him to his own bedroom. He wanted Maria to be with him. He wanted her to sleep in his embrace where he knew she was safe and where he knew that she would be protected. He also knew that it wouldn't be long until they were married, though, and that it wouldn't be long until it was acceptable for her to sleep as close to him as physically possible.

The mere thought of it brought a small smile to his lips before he made his way into his bedroom and started to get ready for bed as something registered in his mind.

It had been the perfect evening.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review! P.S: I'm sorry that this chapter is so long, because I know by reading some stories that some people don't like incredibly long chapters. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless, and I hope you'll continue to follow this story because there's so much more to come for our couple! Thank you all for reading! XxXxxXxXxXxXxx**


End file.
